In order to improve a utilization rate of a touch display screen of a mobile terminal, frames of a front panel of the mobile terminal are narrower and narrower, thereby increasing a screen ratio of the mobile terminal. A representation of the screen ratio is a ratio of the area of the touch screen to the area of the front panel of the mobile terminal.